Writing to you
by YaoiFeakLover
Summary: Sesshomaru sends Inuyasha a letter about the family rencarnation but to only get invited is to accept an marriage perposal. What will Inuyasha do? Get married or stay with Kagome. Kagome Bashing.
1. Writing To You

Writing to You

Walking one day in the forest just minding my own business I saw a bird flying towards the hut saying," Letter for Inuyasha" over and over again. I pulled out my hand so that the bird can land on it.

"Letter for Inuyasha, "said the bird. I took it from the bird and it flew away. I looked at the envelope and it had his handwriting on it I open it up.

_Dear Little Brother,_

_I know it is quite unforeseen but I am writing to you because there will be a resurrection of our family. God of life and death, Grimm, came to me and told me that the Inu Akita clan should have never died out. He said that the miss breeding and wrong ways the male have treated the females were all lies from the God of Beauty, Nes. So yes father and your mother will be resurrected from the netherworld. So brother I am prompt to give you and your pack an invitation to this event on one condition. I dear brother want you to marry me and be my mate. Please let me know of your answer within 3 days._

_You're older brother,_

_Sesshomaru_

I stared at the letter in trauma. Sesshomaru wanted me to become his mate. HIS MATE for god's sake I mean yes it's common for submissive and half breed males and other dominant males but he was my brother for crying out loud. This will be a very tough decision on my part because what am I going to tell Kagome about this. I know she will never agree to this. I'll just have to see what will happen in the morning.

"NO! ABOUSLTLY NOT INUYASHA! I do not want you to be marrying that bastard," yelled Kagome.

Miroku stepped in and asked, "Excuse me but Kagome shouldn't Inuyasha be the one to accept or deny the request not you?"

Sango agreed, "I am going to have to side with Miroku here I mean Sesshomaru did send the letter to Inuyasha in the first place.

They were all arguing back and forth and it was cause me to have a head ache. I just got up and walked outside to get some fresh air. This whole thing was giving me so much stress and I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. I would love to see my mother again and get to know my father. The thought of Sesshomaru and me getting married is just so much pressure I mean what if all of his noble friends don't care for me or they try to kill me because they think I'm not a good match for him.

On the last day the bird came and I gave him the letter I wrote to Sesshomaru and it flew away. I then walked back into the hut to lie down.

"Did you send the letter to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"Yes I did and it was hard to write back. I didn't know what I was getting myself into because this is Sesshomaru we're talking about and he is so royal and I'm not. I mean I do love him like a sibling but as a mate that is taking it a bit too far you know."

"I know this is really hard, but did you say yes or no?"

"Well I said yes, but please do not tell Kagome of this because I know she will have a heart attack."

"I promise I will not say a word to her."

"Thanks Miroku." Thanked Inuyasha.

_*Western Lands Palace*_

***Squawk***

Lord Sesshomaru looked up from his papers that he was signing and let the bird land on his hand. In the bird's beak was a letter address to him and it was from Inuyasha.

_'This letter is from Inuyasha. Maybe it's his response to my letter.'_

Sesshomaru opened up the letter and it said,"

**Dear Sesshomaru,**

**Thank you for telling me about the resurrection of our family members. I do want to come and I want you to please invite us. About the whole marring thing I mean it gave me shock and all. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede said that they we're happy so that's the good news. Now here comes the bad news which you probably already know.**

**Kagome doesn't want me to marry you because she said it was wrong and that I should be with her instead. I asked her to give me a reason to be with her and all she said was because she said so. I know you told me to not let her push me around and I do that it's just this charm around my neck is so painful and I just want it off. So brother I will marry you if it means I will be under your protection.**

**My pack will be departing to you after you receive this letter so I will see you within 2 days by flying.**

**See you,**

**Inuyasha**

Sesshomaru put the letter down and smiled. He was finally going to make Inuyasha his. This was going to be an interesting event.

"Inuyasha, where are we going? You never told me anything, but only to get up and to _pack," explained Kagome._

"Can you please just stop Kagome just please I mean it's like this every single day I can't take it anymore!" yelled Inuyasha.

Miroku whispered, "Oh boy he finally snapped Sango and I mean snapped." Both Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Kagome fight like they were a married couple even though they are not.

Inuyasha yelled, "You want to know where we are going huh? Well I'll tell you right now, we are going to go and see Sesshomaru and my family's resurrection and I will marry him understand!"

Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs, "What did I tell you I said no and I mean no Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha ran in front at a very top speed screaming, "You can't tell me what to do anymore!"

"Kagome I think you are taking this too far now. You can't tell Inuyasha who he can and cannot be with that is not your decision to make." said Miroku gently.

"I agree with Miroku myself Kagome, you are treating him like some kind of animal I mean he may be a dog demon, but he's not a dog." replied Sango.

Kagome just huffed and went on about her business. The rest of the day went by somewhat smoothly. Miroku was flirting with Sango who was trying to deny any affection. Shippo and Kilala were playing in the grass. Inuyasha was in the tree facing away from everyone and Kagome was glaring at his back. The whole night was quiet and then they hear a sound come from the thick trees. A gusted of wind came then a person emerged from the trees. It was Koga of the Southern Wolf Demon Tribe coming out grinning like a freaking wolf itself.

"Hello there little humans, kitsune and nekomate, Kagome and mutt face how are you doing?" asked Koga.

"Oh hi Koga how are you what brings you here?" asked Kagome flirtatiously.

"I was just gathering some things for a clan when I pick up you guys' sent. So I just drop by for a visit that is all."

"Well stay for while I mean if you can."

Koga looked around and it seems that everyone was okay with it, except mutt face wasn't saying anything to anybody.

_'Maybe something happened between him and Kagome.' _

Soon after the girls went to go take a bath in the hot springs leaving the boys to do anything they want. Koga went up to Miroku and whispered in a low voice, "Hey monk do you know what's happing to Kagome and mutt face over there I mean usually he tries to get me to leave by yelling or attacking and Kagome says that sit word or something like that?"

"Sorry Koga, but Inuyasha is not in the brightest of moods. Yesterday he received a letter from his brother that his family was going to be resurrected by the god of life and death, Grimm; also Sesshomaru wants Inuyasha to marrying on the contract of seeing his family." said Miroku politely.

"Oh well tell the others that I need to get back to my gang and that I will see them later." Replied Koga as he stood up. Miroku just nodded and went back to cleaning his staff.

Koga went up to the tree that Inuyasha was in and hopped up to meet him. Inuyasha knew he was there, but didn't say a word.

Koga put one hand on Inuyaha's knee and in a low tone said," Hey man I know you're going through a tough time but just want to let you know that I am happy for you okay?"

Koga could see that Inuyasha had been crying before he got there. As he was about to leave he gave Inuyasha a hug and then left.

There stood the most famous palace in all of Japan, the Western Lands Palace. There were so many beautiful things that decorated the garden in so many ways. As we went up to the front gate one of the guards came up to us.

"Halt! What is your purpose of coming onto the lands of Lord Sesshomaru?"

Miroku took a step forward and said, "Well sir we came on the time of Lord Sesshomaru who invited us to come and see his and Inuyasha's family resurrection."

"Well if you show some proof then I wi-"

"Let them through, they are my guests."

We all turned to see Lord Sesshomaru standing in the door way of the palace. He looked at us with a cold expression on his face.

"Oh my lord I'm quite terribly sorry for this matter."

"Forget it." He looks at us then says, "Come with me."

As we got inside all of us, except Inuyasha, were fascinated by all of the luxury that was on the walls, floors and statues.

"Jaken show Inuyasha's Pack to their rooms" As we were about to leave he says, "Not you Inuyasha I want you to come with me to my office so we can discuss our mating ceremony."

Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru in a different direction than the rest. Kagome did not like it one bit and rest of the group can tell that she was furious about it.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha entered an office and sat down on opposite ends.

"I'm glad that you accepted my offer Inuyasha truly. So now let's get down to business shall we. First I want you to know whether or not we she do it after the resurrection or before."

When Sesshomaru looked up he saw that Inuyasha had fell asleep and had tears in his eyes. This made Sesshomaru pissed off and that was not a good sign. Someone made Inuyasha cry and they were going to have to suffer his wrath. Sesshomaru took Inuyasha to his room to lay down with him. Soon enough Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both sound asleep.

When Inuyasha woke up he realized that he was in an unfamiliar room. When got up he was forced to come back down to lie on the bed. He looked to see that is was Sesshomaru who was had his hand around his waist.

"Don't move sleep for now we'll discuss of wedding date later." whispered Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru don't I have a different room than you do?" asked Inuyasha.

"No as mates we shall share a room like the monk and the slayer."

"Sesshomaru you really need to start calling my friends by their names I mean I kind of get the feeling that you don't want them here."

"No I mean I understand that they are your friends but I will call them whatever I like understand that."

"Yes I understand your highness." They both went back to sleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

Night time rolled around and then we all came to sit in the Palace's dining hall. Each place setting had a name tag. Sesshomaru sat in the front of the table. Inuyasha was to his left and Rin was to his right. Sango sat next to Miroku who sat next to Inuyasha. Next to Rin was Shippo then came Jaken. Lastly was Kagome at the end of the table who didn't like the fact that she was nowhere near Inuyasha.

"Um excuse me why am I so far away from Inuyaha?" asked Kagome?

"I attend for this to happened woman. I do not want you anywhere near my mate unless it's to take off that infuriating charm necklace that you have on him." Respond Sesshomaru.

"I did not approve of him marrying you and what makes you think he will go against my will? He doesn't belong to you."

"Well he doesn't belong to you as well human. It is his life that he has control over not you and if he wants to be with me he can so shut up or you can leave it's that simple."

Inuyasha stood up from his chair and said, "Guys please just stop I don't want to hear it anymore I already made my decision, just enough already."

With that Inuyasha sprinted out of the room into the hall way. He came across the garden and sat down on the porch with his head in his knees and cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He hated to way that Kagome took over his life and the way he did things.

"My, my I seem to have come across a little puppy in distress. I wonder what could have caused such a cutie to be sad." Said the Stanger.

Inuyasha looked up and said, "Um who's there?" The person popped out of the shadows and Inuyasha came in contact with a demon male, a dominant one at that.

"Hello there little puppy, what is your name?"

"Shouldn't you speak your own name first?"

"Ooh your feisty aren't you. Well I guess your right by saying that so, hello my dear I am Lord Ramoshi of the East, a mountain fox my good sir. What do they call you?"

"I am Inuyasha."

Ramoshi smiled walking over to sit next to him and hold Inuyasha's left hand to his nose. "Inuyasha oh that's a lovely name my dear. By the way Inuyasha you smell oh so delightful like wildflowers and honey."

Inuyasha glance at him and said, "Thank you I guess, and I mean I do make sure I clean myself."

Ramoshi, as he introduced himself, was staring at Inuyasha the way Shippo stares at candy, which is really creeping him out.

Inuyasha stood up and said, "Well I think it's about time I head back into the dining room before I make them worry."

"Oh you can't stay a little longer Inuyasha."

"No I'm really sorry Lord Ramoshi I have to go."

"Well come find me if you need anything," Ramoshi stood up and was nose to nose with Inuyasha, "I mean anything you need."

Inuyasha backed up and said," Thanks for the offer." With that Inuyasha was down the hall and around the corner faster that Ramoshi could blink.

Ramoshi smiled, "That boy will be mine one way or another." He walked away laughing to himself.

Inuyasha returned to the dining hall where Kagome slapped him. Inuyasha grabbed him cheek looking at he like she had lost her mind, "What the fuck are you doing you crazy woman!"

"Don't you dare get up and leave without my permission do you understand.'

Sesshomaru saw this was about to break her neck until Miroku stepped in and said, "Lord Sesshomaru please calm down and Kagome I think that was unnecessary and you need to apologize because I can't hold Lord Sesshomaru back if he tries to kill you."

"Heed his warning woman do it now before things get ugly." Sesshomaru warned.

Kagome looked at Miroku then to Sesshomaru, who was glaring at her.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry that I slapped you."

"Inuyasha where did you go? I was worried about you." asked Sesshomaru.

"Sorry I went to the garden to clear my head but I'm okay now. I also met someone too, a friend of your I think?"

"What was his name?"

"It was Ramoshi."

"Ramoshi you say well what did he say to you?"

"Welll he um said um."

"Inuyasha what sis he say to you.?" asked Sesshomaru who was getting even more irritated.

"He was sweet talking me saying that I smelled good, touching my hand and was looking at me like he wanting to do thngs that is very sexual."

"Oh well I might need to have a serious talk with him."

After everybody ate and cleaned up, they all went to their rooms.

"Inuysha I need you to go to bed without me I will be back later alright."

"Um okay. Are you going to see Ramoshi?"

"Yes I am going to have a talk withe him. Night"

"Night"

Sesshomaru walked down the hall to find Ramoshi and Inuyasha was tucked into bed.

Sesshomaru found Ramoshi sitting in the living room having a smoke.

"Well hello there Lord Sesshomaru what can I do for you on this fine night?" asked Ramoshi. Sesshomaru looked at him with a glare.

"Ramoshi I Want You to leave Inuyasha alone."

Ramoshi chucled,"Oh says who?"

Sesshomaru grabbed him by the shirt and whispered the deadly threat,"I'm serious stop flirting with him he's my mate understand."

"Wow big brother coming to the rescue well I want Inuyasha and unless he says he wants me to leave him alone then I will until then no I won't stop flirting with the little puppy," said Ramoshi.

Sesshomaru just growled, pushed Ramoshi, then went back to Inuyasha. On his way back he heard Ramoshi laughing.


	2. Reincarnation and Family

Reincarnation and Family

Ohayoo Minna, YaoiFreakLover here and i thank you all for commenting on my story. Here is the second chapter of writing to you. Sesshy Disclaimer please.

Sesshomaru: Don't call me that!

YFL: Sorry I forgot only Inu can call you that.

Sesshomaru: / Shut up! YaoiFreakLover doesn't own any of the characters of Inuyasha. They all Belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

~Reincarnation and Family~

*Inuyasha's Pov*

I knew Sesshomaru was mad at Lord Ramoshi but this was ridiculous. I mean Sesshomaru and Ramoshi were barking at each other every chance they get. In the hallways, at dinner, in the garden and so on and so forth. I knew I had to do something or things will get ugly for sure.

I walked up to Ramoshi's chambers and knocked.

_'Knock, knock' _the door flew open.

"Oh Inuyasha what a surprise. Have you come to be with me instead of that low jerk wad brother of yours?"

"Hello Lord Ramoshi and no I'm still with Sesshomaru and he's not a jerk wad."

"Humph could have fooled me. So what can I do for you on this fine day."

"I need to talk to you about the full attention you're giving me."

"Oh do you what me to amp it up. Oh I knew you loved my love and attention giving so you came here in person to tell me that you what more oh how wonderful."

"No Ramoshi I came here to tell you to stop."

"What! Why! Did I do something wrong? Did I offend you in any way?"

"No I just want you and Sesshomaru to stop fighting over me. I know you love me and all but I'm Sesshomaru's fianceé so please for me only love me at a distance so that no one gets harmed."

Ramoshi looked at me the whole time. I didn't know what he would do next but all he did was stare. The next thing I knew was his arms were wrapped around me.

"Oh Inuyasha, someone as cold as Sesshomaru does not deserve you, but I will respect your wishes my dear I , Lord Ramoshi of the Eastern Fox Demon Tribe, will keep his distance in loving the sweet and beautiful Inuyasha, Prince of the White Akita Dog Demon Clan."

"Thank you Ramoshi-San Please take care."

"Inuyasha before you go please can I have one kiss on the lips for memory."

"Make it the nose and you have yourself a deal."

"Okay."

"Close your eyes and no peeking."

Ramoshi closed his eyes then I moved close and placed a quick kiss on his nose. When I did this Ramoshi instantly started howling like a madman. While he was going crazy I took the chance to closed the door and hurried back to his and Sesshomaru's room.

*Normal Pov*

Once I got into the room he came faced to faced with Sesshomaru who was only wearing a towel. I looked down at my feet to prevent Sesshomaru from seeing my tomato red blush.

"U mm hello Sesshomaru um what's up?"

"Hn I will tell you what's up. First I woke up expecting my fiancée to be next to me but I found an emptied bed so I had to take a shower alone. Also I hear a fox howl just a minute ago, can you explain that?" asked Sesshomaru with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Well sorry about not being next to you I just like getting up early and for that howl it was Ramoshi." squeaked Inuyasha.

"Please explain to me why were you with Ramoshi?"

"Oh you see I just told him that he should stop pushing his feelings on me because I am your fiancée and I will never return his feelings toward him. That was all I promised," Explained Inuyasha who was by now shaking like a fish out of water. Sesshomaru sighed and hugged Inuyasha from behind.

"Good I'm glad that you were able to tell him because I was getting very irritated about him keep snuggling all up on you."

"Oh could it be that the great Lord Sesshomaru was jealous hm?"

"Of course I was jealous, I didn't want to lose my precious puppy to a fox fool that's all."

I was sort of shock to know that had admitted that he was jealous of Ramoshi I mean yeah Ramoshi had the looks and he could sweet talk and be very romantic but he couldn't be compared to Sesshomaru. They both had very strong bodies but Sesshomaru's abs were very define and he had more muscles showing than Ramoshi. Their faces were different as well were Ramoshi had a more angular chin than Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru notice that I was daydreaming and asked.

"Excuse me, love but are you daydreaming about that son of a bitch?"

"W-what! No I was thinking about you not him well partially him."

"Oh? Well care to tell me what you were thinking then."

"Well I was just thinking about the differences about you and him and please don't ask me what I said because you wouldn't like the outcome or maybe you will."

Sesshomaru just waiting for an answer with a deadly glare on his face."Enlighten me," he said.

"I was just saying that you had a better body and his face was just a bit more angular than yours."

Sesshomaru took my hand and threw me on the bed pinning him. Somehow Sesshomaru's towel slip and bit but didn't come all the way off. I was trying my best not to stare and blush at the same time but it failed as usual.

"Well do you want me to show you how my body works?" purred Sesshomaru.

"Um no you don't have to do that really I already know how your body works."

"Oh Inuyasha you think you know but you really don't so how about I show all night long."

Before Inuyasha could say anything he was already out of his shirt.

*Lemon Starts Beware*

Sesshomaru left trails of kisses down Inuyasha's neck earning him a small purr from his lips. Sesshomaru smiled and continued to go further and further down until he reached the tip of Inuyasha's hamaka and he tugged on them Inuyasha grabs his hands. Inuyasha panted out,"No Sesshomaru we can't you have stuff to do don't you."

"Don't worry my sweet everything is going exactly how I planned so I have much time, so much time."

With that Sesshomaru continued to strip me out of my clothes. Sesshomaru came back up and had a make out session with me and of course Sesshomaru was dominate and I was submissive. Sesshomaru grab some red gel out of his drawer and applied it on his fingers.

"Now Inuyasha this will hurt so please bare with it."

Sesshomaru slipped one finger into me and I let out a small squeak which he chuckled at then he placed another finger scissoring them. I moaned into his fingers while rocking my hips to the pace. Sesshomaru knows where all my sweet spots are at and he know that it drives me crazy. He then puts some lube on my hole and his manhood.

"Inuyasha this may hurt a little so please tell me to stop okay."

I nod in his response and waiting a little. Sesshomaru slips into me and I squeeze my eyes shut letting out a whimper.

"Inuyasha are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" asked Sesshomaru in a whisper tone.

I shook my head and said," Please don't stop I can handle it I just need some time to adjust that is all please just go slow for me."

Sesshomaru started to go in a slow pace.

*Sesshomaru's Pov*

I watched Inuyasha scrunch up his nose and balled his fist. I continued to go in a slow pace to let him adjust to my size.

Inuyasha whispered," Sesshy you can go faster if you want to I'm okay really."

"Are you sure you?" With his nod I proceed to pick up the pace for him. Soon we both were in a smooth rhythm. I could hear all of his moans.

"Sesshy I'm going to cum soon."

" Me too. Let's do it together my puppy."

With that we both came and I move to lay on the other side of him. We were panting very hard. Then I asked him," Are you okay?"

He looked at me and said," Yes I'm fine."

"Make sure no one but me ever take you like that understand."

Then he nods

*Lemon Ends*

* In the Galla*

"Friends of the deceased today we are gathered hear today to celebrate the rebirth of the famous White Akita Dog Demon Clan on my,the God of life and death, Grimm, and the God of the the heavens, Zeus-sama, behave to reincarnate this clan." spoke Grimm. 50 magic circles began to appear in the middle of the Galla. Gimm started to chant some rituals and a glow appeared. All of the clansmen stood where the magic circles were there. clansmen that were born into and married into stood in the Galla.

Grimm stated," People of the White Akita Dog demon clan I welcome your rebirth into this world for a second chance of life after a mishap of you death.


End file.
